


I wish I had an Angel

by NathanKingdom



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanKingdom/pseuds/NathanKingdom
Summary: Takeru thinks himself just as an avarage teenager. But when he accidently gets contacted by supernatural forces, his life takes an unexpected turn. Takeru finds himself helping four other people on an adventure that will determine the fate of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Takeru was walking home. It had been a long day. After school, he had had bōjutsu practice, so it was almost dark when he hurried home to a small flat, he and his mother shared. Once home, he quickly greeted his mother, before shutting the door of his room. He dug from his back bag the latest book he had found from local library. A rare edition of lesser known folklore, his favorite topic.

There was a one particular myth that he had for some reason always found fascinating; the eight angels. An old and little studied folklore of angels that embodied and upheld virtues of mankind. Takeru didn’t really know why, but ever since he had first read about the lore, he had become nearly obsessed. It hadn’t been easy to find more information. The book that he was holding had been especially hard to come by.

As Takeru was going throw the book, something fell between the pages. A handwritten note. Takeru read the piece of paper. It was hard to make sense of, but it seemed to be instructions of some kind. Whom ever had written the note, had apparently theorized, that one could combine an occult ritual from other myths to the angel myth. Takeru smiled to himself. Notes author seemed to have been a real true believer. He or she had actually worked an instruction to a supposed summoning ritual for an angel.

********************************************

 

The next day, Takeru was waiting his mother at the park. She was working as a journalist in one of the biggest newspapers in the country. Natsuko Takaishi had gained reputation as critical journalist, who always somehow seemed to be able to find positive way to look at the future in the end. That sort of hopeful attitude was direly needed these days. Takeru was young and didn’t really understand everything in the world. But even he could see that there was something wrong with the world at the moment. It was people’s attitudes as far as he could see. It seemed like most people were acting way too cynical and nihilistic. There was even that popular broadcast, the world without hope, completely dedicated to this modern-day pessimism. It frustrated Takeru really.

Suddenly Takeru felt his phone buzzing. A text from mom. She couldn’t make it yet and told Takeru to head home for the evening. Takeru sighed. As he put the phone away, he felt something else in his pocket. A piece of paper. The same paper he had found in the old book. As he eyed the paper, something suddenly hit him. A place like the paper mentioned as optimal place for the ritual, there was a place like that in the park. A little-known spot behind the trees. Takeru thought for a moment. Doing something crazy like this just for fun might be the thing to cheer him up.

Takeru had drawn the symbols to the ground. There was no one around but him. For angel symbol, he had chosen his favorite, the symbol of light. Takeru looked at the note and then started to repeat the words marked on it. At first it was fun, trying to get the pronunciation right and all. Then, he started to feel stupid. Here he was, doing “magic” in a public place like some weirdo. But before he could stop it all changed. He started to feel shivers, even though, it was a warm evening. He couldn’t bring himself to stop chanting. It all started suddenly to feel so…real.

Then there was bright light. Takeru looked, in front of him was standing someone. The sight was incredible. Takeru didn’t know what he had honestly expected to happen. But this…this was something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Takeru looked at girl in front of him. At least he thought it was a girl. A girl, about his own age, with brown hair, kind smile and piercing eyes. She was dressed casually, not that anyone would’ve really focused on her clothes when seeing her. It was the wings that stole the attention. She had wings on her back. They weren’t the kind of feathery white angel wings you might expect. Her wings looked like they were constructed from pink energy. They were radiating pink glow around her body as she stood there, looking right at Takeru.

Takeru gulped.

“So” soft voice began “This, I suppose is the part where I go ‘why have thy mortal summoned me’ right?”

Takeru felt speechless. He had not imagined the whole ritual to really work in the first place. But more than that, never in his research had he imagined an actual angel acting like a teenage girl.

“Let me guess,” the angel said, “You didn’t think it would actually work, did you?”

“No.” Takeru admitted. He was feeling a bit scared now.

“You are a real angel. The angel of Light.” Takeru said, as if to confirm this wasn’t a hallucination or anything.

“Please, no need for the titles. Just call me Hikari.”

Takeru had hard time realizing the situation to its fullest. He was in a first name basis with an angel.

“We-well” He almost stuttered, “My name is Takeru.”

“Tell me, Takeru, why me? Why did you summon be precisely?”

“Oh” Takeru wasn’t sure what to answer, “I was just trying to think an angel symbol quickly while making the ritual. Your symbol and angel of friendship symbol were the ones I had thought right away. I…am not really sure why I ended up with yours.”

The angel narrowed her eyes. Was she suspicious of Takeru suddenly?

“The angel of friendship, really?” She said. “Interesting that you thought of two us exactly.”

“Yeah” Takeru began, trying to steady his voice. “According to my knowledge of the lore, angel of friendship isn’t usually kind to strangers in a first meeting. He might of not have appreciated me summoning him without a good reason.”

“Oh, I don’t know” Hikari said looking away from Takeru. “He might have surprised and made an exception for you.”

Takeru was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. This was too absurd, and he was also getting a bit scared. 

“Well, nice talking I guess, but you probably have…angel business or something. So…”

“Wait!” The angel said abruptly. “There is…something I want to say to you.”

Takeru looked at the angel. Hikari seemed to be pondering her next words carefully.

“There is a storm coming. It has things to do with the state of the world. I know you’ve noticed it too. I believe…that you will have a part to play it as well. But in the future, you are probably best avoiding this summoning ritual. Doing it again might have…unwanted consequences.”

“Umm…okay.” Takeru didn’t really like ominous tone that Hikari had taken. “Well, I suppose this is a goodbye then…”

“Don’t say goodbye, not like it would final.” Hikari interrupted. “We shall meet again, Takeru. It is our fate.”

After saying that, Hikari disappeared in a burst of light in front of Takeru’s eyes. He was left standing in an empty ground, trying to process everything that had just happened.

***********************************

Daisuke was running. He had been running ever since the shadows had started to chase him. It had all begun, when he had noticed people fighting on the street. Among the people, there had been these three-dimensional shadows. They had been the ones causing the ruckus, but nobody else seemed to notice them. The, however noticed Daisuke pretty quickly, as he stared at them. And they started coming after him.

Daisuke peeked over the mural he was currently hiding behind. The shadows were there looking around for him. Suddenly Daisuke felt like he had had enough. He was being chased by some angry shadow demons, sure, bur he wasn’t going to spend rest of his life afraid of being hunted or possessed. He stood up and walked up to the shadows. They turned to look at him.

“Foolish human.” Daisuke didn’t really hear the words. He felt them, like cold shiver inside his mind.

“You think you could face us. You have nothing that can harm us. Are you truly this desperate.”

“Maybe I am.” Daisuke really didn’t care for the mocking tone of the shadows. “But confronting you feels initiable. So, let’s just get it over with.”

The shadows lunched at him. Daisuke raised his fists. He sure as hell wasn’t going down without a fight. Then something unexpected happened. A burst of light filled the alleyway they were in. The shadows started to scream. Daisuke tried to look for the source of the light, but it was as it came all around him. The shadows screaming seized. They were gone. Daisuke looked around. He was alone, the alleyway was dark again. But the light had left a weird feeling for him. I his chest. He opened his shirt and took a closer look.

That was new.

In his chest, over his heart, there was feint mark. His skin felt hot on the spot. Daisuke examined the mark, not really sure what to make of the situation, or really about anything anymore.

The mark, it looked like a sunburst.

*******************************

Hikari had returned to home, high heaven. She wasn’t really sure if anyone had noticed her absence. Nobody was around, at least.  
Suddenly she felt something. There was someone else present. Standing right behind her. She was also pretty sure she knew who it was even without looking.

“Where were you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Iori was following a girl. He had seen her before in some school events. Her name was Miyako and she was a few years older than Iori. The reason Iori was following her was because he had happened to be gotten close to her in a neighborhood convenience store. She had caused something in him. A strange feeling, the same feeling he had had that night, when the monsters appeared.

Iori wouldn’t ever forget it. He had been visiting his father’s grave. Walking home through an alleyway, Iori had suddenly started to feel like he was being followed. He had tried to convince himself that it was just his imagination, that the alleyway was empty. But then the shadows had appeared.

Two or three creatures, that looked like they were made shadows, suddenly appeared around him. Iori had felt how they were radiating coldness and something else. Like fear itself. But Iori wasn’t going to let fear and panic seize him. He did what he always did, he tried to think rationally. He went through all the options in his head. Could he reason with the enemies. What were his chances of escaping. Could he scare of harm them. Which way ever he looked at the situation, it seemed hopeless. Then suddenly, his right arm had started to glow. The light had driven the creatures away. Iori had seen a glowing symbol on his right bicep. Like two circles linked together. The glowing had stopped, but a faint mark had been left on his skin.

After that night, there hadn’t been more of the shadows like that. But now, when Iori had walk pass Miyako on the street, he had felt something. The same feeling on his arm that he had felt when the mark on his arm had started to glow on the street. Iori didn’t know why, but he wanted to find out.

Miyako had just turned behind the corner, as Iori was keeping a few steps between them. But as he turned the same corner, he was suddenly grabbed and pushed against the wall.

“Okay, buddy.” Miyako was staring Iori down, looking like ready to fight. “Who are you and why are you following me?”

“I mean you no harm.” Iori answered. “It’s a little complicated, but you see...”

“Are you with the demons?”

“What?” The question surprised Iori.

“The shadow figures.” Miyako continued. She started to hesitate. “You know, forget about it…”

“I’ve seen them two.” Iori interrupted.

Miyako stared at him. Iori was quickly assessing the situation in his head.

“Was there... a light?” He asked.

“Yes! That’s what drove them away.”

“Can I…” Iori wasn’t sure how to put this. “Can I see the mark?”

Miyako looked surprised at first, but then it seemed like she realized the situation as well. She raised her hand to her head. Iori was surprised. He had expected Miyako to pull up her sleeve and show a mark similar to the one Iori got. But instead Miyako rose the edge of her scarf and showed her head. Iori had to peak, but he saw it. In the Miyako’s hairline, there was a tiny faint symbol on her skin. But it was different from Iori’s. This one looked something like a heart.

“It’s different.” Iori said.

“What?”

Iori rolled his sleeve and showed his own mark Miyako. She was surprised.

“How did you get it?”

Iori told his story. Miyako listened and nodded.

“So, there wasn’t anyone else there when it happened?” She asked.

“No. Why?”

“Because there were other people there when it happened to me. My entire family. But they couldn’t see them.”

“What?” This sounded incredible to Iori.

“Yes. We were at the park. The shadows appeared. My family couldn’t see them. Instead they started to argue with each other. I realized that the shadows were causing it. I wanted to protect my family, so I tried to lure them away. It worked, but then they cornered me. I thought I was gonna die. But my family was safe and that gave peace. And then the light appeared.”

Iori nodded. It made sense to him, in the light of his own experiences. But there was one question burning in his mind.

“Do you think there are even more like us?”

*****************************

A car had just parked in front of a shaggy motel, near the highway. A man dressed in a dark trench coat had just gotten out of the car. The man was very pale, his black hair was long, hanging greasy looking almost down to his shoulders. His eyes had dark wrinkles around them. As the man made his way to the motel’s reception, there was a high pitch sound above him. A bat flew from the air. It landed on a doorknob in front of the man. The man looked at the squigging bat like he could understand it. Then he hummed.

“So, the angels have claimed their champions. We shall see if they are a challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the court of angels.


	4. Chapter 4

In the high heaven, the angels were having a meeting after Hikari’s return. Seven angels, to be exact. They were sitting in a circle, each of them on their own thrones. But in the circle, there was also two vacant thrones in bad shape. All thrones were made from a white stone, but those two were broken. They looked abandoned.  
All the angels were wearing of what looked like armors of some sort. And they all had glowing wings on their back. Both the wings and the armors seemed to be unique on each angel.

They were discussing the situation on earth. It was their duty to watch over and protect earth. Recently there had been something happening on earth. Like a shadow growing over the land. The angels had prepared for a while, but then the situation had had a new twist. Hikari had been summoned to earth by a mortal. And not just any mortal.  
Taichi, the angel of courage, spoke first. He was wearing a fire-orange, blue lined armor and his wings were made from pure, blazing fire.

“This changes the situation.”

Opposite of him in the circle sat Yamato, the angel of friendship. He was wearing a blue-purple, silver lined armor. His glowing blue wings looked like they were constructed out of frost.

“What do you mean by that” Yamato’s tone was almost defensive.

“What I mean,” Taichi answered. “Is that this might be the best opportunity we can get. So, we must treat carefully in order to not screw it up.”

“And we are sure it’s really him?” Mimi, the angel of purity asked the question that had been on everyone’s lips. Mimi was wearing an olive green, pink lined armor. Her wings a peculiar sight. The green wings were not made of feathers, but glowing little green leaves.

“Yes, absolutely.” Hikari answered. She wasn’t wearing the same outfit as she had on earth, but a pink, silver lined armor, like rest of the angels. “It wasn’t just the looks and the voice. I could sense it. It was him.”

All the angels fell silent by this. Sora, the angel of love was first one to speak.

“Koushiro, what do you think of this. Is there actually a chance?” Sora was wearing a light blue, red lined armor. Her wings were made from light red flames. The angel she was talking to, Koushiro the angel of knowledge, seemed to be thinking hard what to say.

“I’ve been pondering this situation for years. The way I see it, it could be done. But it will require the exact right circumstances.” Koushiro was wearing deep purple, green lined armor. His wings were most unique. Unlike rest of the group, his wings didn’t seem like traditional angel wings, but almost insect like wings. And they seemed to be constructed from static electricity.

“Then I think Taichi is right.” Speaker was the last angel present. Jou, the angel of honesty. Dressed in steel grey, white lined armor, Jou’s wings were made of foaming water. Like seafoam, that somehow had been constructed into wings.

“If the situation is as delicate as Koushiro estimates, we should be careful not waste what might be our only chance.”

“Thank you, Jou.” Taichi said. “If we want this to work, we can’t take risks. Like with our chosen champions, I am forbidding any direct contact with Takeru Takaishi from any of us.”

As Taichi said this, he was shifting his eyes especially between Hikari and Yamato. Yamato seemed irritated by this.

“Do you have any idea what it feels like.” He hissed to Taichi.

“I can imagine and that exactly is my point. The idea of seeing him face to face is so tempting that even I would probably ruin everything by being emotional, given the chance. You two were obviously closest to him, so I can only imagine how hard and tempting it must be for you.”

Yamato took a deep breath and nodded. Everyone knew that Taichi was right. That’s why Taichi was their leader. Not because some higher power would’ve wielded it so, but because they had chosen Taichi by themselves.

************************

Daisuke was making his way down the street. It was already late and there wasn’t almost any else around at that hour. There was one guy. A blonde boy walked past him. He looked about same age as Daisuke. Normally Daisuke wouldn’t have paid much attention, but now something happened.

As Daisuke passed the boy, he got this burning feeling on his chest. It was the same feeling that he got when those monsters had come after him. Daisuke stopped and looked after the boy. He looked normal, a teenage boy, with blonde hair covered by a white hat. He couldn’t be, like, a monster in disguise or anything.

Daisuke thought for a minute. Or not so much thought as made a quick decision.

He turned around and ran after the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to update soon. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write.

Miyako and Iori were walking down a street. They didn’t know it, but there was being watched. As they walked pass the park, Iori suddenly froze. 

“Do you feel that?”

“What?” Miyako looked at the younger boy, not sure what she was supposed to feel.

Iori was looking around. He had strange feeling. Like the one he had had when the monsters had attacked but not quite.

“I think we might be in danger.”

“What do you mean?” Miyako was starting to get worried.

“I am feeling a little like when the light shone and drove the monsters away.”

“What? But what’s causing it?”

Iori took a step in to the park and looked ahead.

“There…I think.”

Iori pointed at two boys, who were standing with their backs turned towards them. Miyako looked at the boys, little confused. How come could they be any threat. They looked like normal humans, not monsters. At least not from here. But before Miyako had chance to say this to Iori, one of the boys turned and looked straight at them. And then Miyako felt it. The same sensation as when the light had begun shine on the mark on her skin.   
The boy with red-brown hair was still staring at them. The other boy next to him, a blonde, turned to look at his companion in confusion.

****************************

In a sleezy motel room, not far away, the man in dark trench coat was making ready to leave. He had a companion with him, a white-haired woman dressed in red dress, wearing purple lensed glasses. They discussed as the woman packed their things.

“But what about the last time? With you-know-who.” Woman asked. “That was really big deal wasn’t it.”

“Yes.” The man answered while looking out of the window. “My predecessor did truly become close. High heaven would have fell, if it only wasn’t for…”

The man stopped and reconsidered his words. Then he continued.

“But this time is different. I will succeed in what he failed in. The game is played by different rules this time.”

“How come?”

“Because” the man said. “I am technically a human. And the angels can’t directly interfere with human’s business. Like attacking them, for example.”

“So that’s why the angels have chosen champions among humans.” Woman talked excitedly. “They will face us in angels place. With their powers somehow…”

“It doesn’t matter.” The man interrupted. “No human, even if channeling angelic power, is strong enough to challenge me.”

He looked out of the window.

“Go and see if that idiot has gotten the car ready. Take the bags with you.”

Later, as the man and his associates were leaving from the parking lot, there was something watching them. In shadows at the motel roof, there was white cat staring down right at them. The cat was ordinary looking white slim cat, but it had green tiger-stripes in its front paws. The cat squinted its eyes as it looked down to the departing people, almost as if it had come to look precisely them.

************************

Daisuke, Takeru, Miyako and Iori were all sitting together at café table. After their seemingly accidental meeting at the park, they had quickly decided to go somewhere to share their experiences (though first Takeru and Iori had stopped Daisuke and Miyako from attacking each other first and asking questions later).

“So, we all have had similar experience with those shadow-things.” Miyako said. They had just shared their stories of the encounters.

“What about Takeru?” Iori asked. “If you haven’t met the demons, what is really your connection to this whole thing?”

“He met an angel.” Daisuke said.

Iori and Miyako looked at Takeru. This was something new to them.

“An angel. What does that even mean?”

“Look.” Takeru didn’t really know where to start. “Angels are myths. I have studied them on my own. I know it is hard to believe, but I managed to contact a real angel via an old ritual. She stood in front of me and warned me about something like this, which you have experienced.”

“Okay, let’s say that we believe you.” Miyako said. “What do angels have to do with this whole mess. Are they connected to the shadow-demons somehow?”

“For what you have told me, the symbols that appeared on you when the shadows attacked were angelic symbols.” Takeru pulled out paper where he had drawn the symbols as others had showed them.

“Angelic symbols. You mean that the light that drove the shadows away came from these angels?” Daisuke asked.

“Yes.” Takeru continued. “The one on Daisuke is the symbol for the angel of courage. The one on Iori is the symbol for the angel of knowledge. And the one on Miyako is for the angel of love.”

“So how many angels are there total?” Iori asked.

“Usually eight, but the stories are a little inconsistent here.”

“So, assuming that we are on to something here,” Miyako said. “What should we do now?”

Everyone turned to look at Takeru, since he had apparently assumed the 'wise sage' role of the group.

“There’s a shrine outside of the city. In ancient times, the angels were honored there.” Takeru said. “It might be a good place to start.”

Daisuke looked at the others around the table.

“If there’s no better suggestions, I say we go check that out. The shadow-things could come back at any time.”

The others nodded slowly and got up. As they were leaving the café, they didn’t notice that someone was watching them. A boy who looked around their age, with black-blue hair, was looking at them on the corner across the street. He had been following them since the park. Now he continued to track them on a safe distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can get the next chapter out faster than this. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. It has been so hard finding time to write now that summer is over. Hopefully next chapter will come out faster.

Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Takeru were walking down a peaceful side road. Not many words had been exchanged since they left the café. Takeru was pretty sure that Iori and Miyako were still working on believing his angel story.

Suddenly everyone except Takeru slowed down. Takeru didn’t even have to ask what was going on. There had been enough talk about shadow-demon encounters for him to ques what was about to happen. But as they looked around, there was nothing besides them to be seen. Not even many other people.

“Look out! Above you!”

Somebody yelled and all four of our heroes looked up at the same time. There were the demons. But unlike the once they had seen before, these were shaped like bats. They also seemed to be smarter than the once before. Instead of straight forward attack, they had circled and stalked their prey out of sight. Now they were encaging, however.  
Daisuke, Miyako, Takeru and Iori all jumped out the way. The bat-demons were slashing down on them and all they could do at the moment was dodge.

“What are we doing?” Miyako yelled.

“How do we use our powers?” Iori shot back.

“How did you use them the first time.” Takeru said while getting back on his feet. “You have to think and act like you did back then. Remember what we talked about the meaning of the symbols.”

Daisuke looked at the demons. What he did last time. He had faced the threat head. That had been kind of brave in a retrospect. And Takeru had told him the symbol came from the angel of courage.

Daisuke made up his mind. He couldn’t be afraid of these things. When the next bat came swooping down towards him, he didn’t dodge. Instead he did mislead-evade that he had learned in the soccer. It got him closer to the enemy, which was a good thing. Right?

But then, Daisuke started to feel it again. The same burning sensation he had felt the first time. His hands were heating up too. As the next creature attacked, Daisuke raised his hands almost automatically. The demon screeched as it was hit by orange flames from Daisuke’s hands. Daisuke was surprised, this was new. Last time there had just been a light, not flames. When Daisuke looked down, he saw that symbol was once again glowing on his chest, so bright that it could be seen through his shirt.

Iori had watched what Daisuke did. He had pieced everything together in his mind as it happened. Use your head, figure this out. That’s what he was supposed to do, but how. A weak spot. For a winning strategy in this fight, he needed to figure out the opponent’s weakness.  
Iori looked as another two demons came towards him. He noticed an opening. If he could get between them and use the light. Iori took a deep breath and started to run. It looked he could make it. To the little space between two enemies. Then he too started to feel it. The feeling of heat and tingling. As the demons were on his both sides, Iori raised his hands. Lightning bold stroke from his fingers and hit the bats. Iori was amazed. His symbol was also glowing on his arm under the sleeve.  
Iori was so surprised that he didn’t realize a third demon was about to hit him from behind. But just before it could deliver the blow, it got hit by crimson fire bolt from the side. Iori turned and saw angry Miyako standing with her fists raised.

“Stay away from friends.” She hissed.

Takeru had been watching the others fight. But he also noticed something else. Someone had yelled them a warning. As Takeru looked around, he saw a boy about their age with blue-black hair. He was crouched not far away.

Takeru saw that his friends were doing well with the fighting, so he tried to get closer to the boy. As the battle around them raged on, Takeru got to a hearing distance.

“Who are you?” Takeru asked.

The dark-haired boy looked at Takeru like that had been the oddest question to ask.

“You mean you don’t… Ken. My name is Ken.” The boy answered

“You are seeing those things too. That’s why you yelled, right?” Takeru continued.

“Takeru, who is that?”

Takeru looked up and saw Miyako standing next to them. He realized that the battle was over. The demons were gone. Both Takeru and Ken stood up. Miyako, Daisuke and Iori gathered to them.

“Guys, this is Ken. He can see the demons too, apparently.” Takeru explained.

Others looked surprised. A brief, excited chat followed. Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako and Iori told their story to Ken. Ken gave a vague explanation on how he had started to see the demons too. Ken did not, however, have any sort of powers.

“So, you’re like Takeru then.” Daisuke concluded. 

“What?” Ken asked looking surprised to Takeru. “You don’t have any powers either.”

Takeru shook his head. He felt a little strange on the way Ken was looking at him.

“But Takeru seems to know really well what’s going on with this thing. He knew about the angels and supposedly even saw one.” Miyako said.

“I did see one. Even talked with her.”

“The Angel of Light?” Ken asked.

“Yeah.” Now it was Takeru’s turn to be surprised. “How did you know that?”

“Never mind, just a lucky guess.” Ken answered. “You guys were going to the shrine near here?”

“Yes.” Iori said. “Takeru said that the place has something to do with the angels. Why might get a better glue on what’s actually going on here.”

“It might be a good idea.” Ken admitted. “But I think what ever keeps sending those demons, probably doesn’t want you guys to know anything more. There could be more fighting.”

“Wait. Are you planning on coming to the shrine too?” Miyako asked.

“Well considering the demons can see me but I can’t fight them really, I thought that sticking with you guys for while might be in my best interests.”

Everyone looked at others around them, waiting for someone to object. Then Daisuke whistled a tune from a video game.

“Ken has joined the party.”

Miyako couldn’t help snorting at that.

“Guys.” Takeru interrupted. “It’s getting dark soon. We should get moving.”

Everyone started to walk. Takeru still felt strange at the new developments of the situation. How had Ken even known where they were going. Or about the angel. He could see that Ken kept giving odd looks at him.

He couldn’t understand why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to come out...again. I have some much other writing to do at college that it's been hard to find time.

In what look liked the dawn sky, among big clouds colored pinkish by the sun, two figures encaged in combat. Both of them wearing an armor. Other one wearing a fire-orange, blue lined armor and the other one in dark green, black lined armor. Other one had wings made out of burning flames, while the other’s wings were shining so weakly that you could barely make them out anymore.

Their fight was coming to an end. The winged one blasted a ball of raging fire from his hand. It hit the darker armored one straight into the chest, shattering most of his armor and sending him plummeting down. And so, he fell through the clouds, towards the land so far below that it couldn’t even be seen.

**************************************

Takeru had a nagging feeling on the back of his head. At first, he thought that maybe he was just imagining it. But now he was sure; Ken kept glaring at him. Takeru considered that Ken was probably wary of all of them. They didn’t really know each other after all. But Ken wasn’t really looking at anyone else like that much. He just stared Takeru time to time, like he was expecting him to grow horns or something.  
As the shrine came closer, Ken walked next to Takeru.

“So…” Ken started, talking with hushed voice. “How do you know so much about angels?”

“I don’t know. I’ve always been kind of interested” Takeru answered. “I don’t remember where I first heard of them, but I’ve been reading through any source I could find.”

“And that’s how you know about them? Just research.” Ken questioned, sounding like he didn’t believe Takeru.

“Yeah.” Takeru was starting to get annoyed with Ken’s attitude. “My mom is not that wealthy or anything, so I haven’t been able find that much material outside of libraries and webpages…”

“Wait, mom. You have a mother?” Ken sounded genuinely surprised. “As in a biological parent.”

“Well, yes. And I bet it will just blow your mind to know that I had a father too once.”

Takeru realized that Ken had completely stopped on his tracks. Somehow taking in Takeru’s family situation seemed to completely baffle him.

“Hey, guys.” Daisuke had turned to yell at the them. “Don’t fall behind. We are almost there.”

The shrine was really there. They were walking up the steps when everyone suddenly felt a chill up their spine. Takeru notice everyone’s reaction and was about to comment, when he noticed Ken’s face. He looked absolutely mortified. like he had just realized that his greatest fear had come true.

“He is here.”

************************************

Daisuke had had this weirs inching feeling as they had arrived at the shrine. It had begun, when he noticed how weirdly Takeru and Ken had been acting on the way. Almost like they would’ve been mad at each other. He didn’t want the group breaking up now. This whole situation seemed too important for that to happen.  
Then he had gotten another feeling. Like a cold shiver running up his spine. At first, he though the demons were going to appear again. But this felt like something else, something more. And then Ken went all drama queen suddenly.

“He is here.”

Suddenly there was laughter. Or a satisfied hum more like. Then a man, dressed in a dark trench coat walked into the view. As he turned his pale face towards their group, everyone felt an immediate sting on their insignia points.

The man stared at them.

“I was hoping you might show up.” His voice was cold, sounded like he was almost gloating.

“Who are you?” Miyako demanded.

“He is evil.” Ken interrupted. “He is the one sending those demons.”

Everyone looked at Ken.

“You mean he is some kind of demon master or sorcerer?” Iori asked.

“Oh, I am not a demon. I am just an ordinary human. I have gone a great length to make sure of that.”

“There’s nothing ordinary about you.” Ken sounded angry now. “You are darkness and corruption incarnate!”

“Oh really.” The man chuckled. “I suppose you would know. Isn’t the corruption sort of your expertise?”

Ken went pale. Takeru stepped forward. He didn’t quite understand what they were talking, but it had become obvious in his mind that this man was not their friend.

“What do you want with this place? Or with us for that matter?”

The man turned to look at Takeru and he looked surprised. As if he couldn’t really understand what he was looking at when he saw Takeru. Then it looked like the pieces suddenly locked in their place in the man’s head and a smile spread across his face again.

“I wanted you here so that I could destroy you same as I destroy this shrine.”

“What!” Takeru was completely taken aback by this. “Why would you wish to destroy this place?”

“Because it is one of the angels’ anchors in this realm. If it were destroyed…”

“It would loosen the angels’ connection to this world.” Ken finished.

“Yes, exactly. If angels can’t control this world like before, my kind would have an easier time to influence human lives.”

“You mean more darkness and corruption?” Iori yelled.

“Okay, I think I know what happens next.” Miyako said. “Heroes of the story, that meaning us, are going kick your demon-ass.”

“Well, good luck with that.” The man whistled and suddenly two other people appeared next to him. A man and a woman.

“You two, keep the kids company while I do the hard part.” The man ordered.

The woman rises her hands as their boss started to walk towards the shrine. Suddenly demons started to rise from shadows. They were everywhere.  
Daisuke didn’t waste a single second. He jumped forward as the insignia on his chest started to glow. The nearest demons got a full blast of flames from Daisuke. Iori and Miyako were also moving now. Battle started to rage as they were trying to get closer of the shrine. The woman in the purple glasses seemed to be able to control the demons somehow. The man wearing a blue driver’s uniform was swinging his walking stick and it turned out he was able block their attacks.  
Takeru and Ken couldn’t really help with the battle, due to their lack of powers. So, they tried to focus on the tactical point, yelling warnings to others and trying to find openings among the enemy lines in order to get closer to the shrine before it was too late.

Suddenly there was light glowing inside the shrine. The whole building started to cave in. Takeru realized that it was too late. The shrine was gone. The trench coat man walked out.

“It is over. Finish them off so we can leave.” He yelled to his subordinates.

The demons were everywhere. Their situation didn’t look really that bright at the moment. Daisuke wasn’t about give up, however. In a desperate attempt he made a charge towards the woman controlling the demons.

“Fall back, guys. I’ll hold them off.”

“Fool!” The woman screeched.

For a moment it looked like the demons would actually get Daisuke, surrounding him on every side. Then something unexpected happened. There was blue light glowing. It took a moment from others to realize that it was coming from Daisuke. He raised his left arm, and in his inner upper arm, a blue symbol gloved. Takeru recognized it immediately.

“The symbol of friendship.”

Everyone seemed baffled. But then the demons started to charge again. But Daisuke was now feeling his new power. He raised his glowing arm and summoned a new attack. A vortex of blue blizzard like energy shot out. It cleared a huge punch of demons out of its way.

“Come on.” The man in the trench coat seemed a bit nervous. “We don’t have time for this now. We have to get to the next place.”

“But the kids?” The woman asked.

“Don’t worry about them. They will find us again.”

As Daisuke and others fought off the last demons, the adult trio made their own escape. By the time all demons were gone there was no sign of them anymore.

“They’re gone.” Miyako said.

“What was that?” Iori asked looking at Daisuke. “You had two insignias.”

“Yeah, but this was the first time the second one had appeared.” Daisuke answered.

“It was the symbol of friendship.” Takeru explained. “The angel of friendship is one of the eight angels.”

“So, does this mean that I’m now suing power of two angels?”

“Yes. It seems both angels of courage and friendship have chosen you as their champion.” Ken said.

“Well this just keeps getting better and better.” Miyako noted. “What about the bad guys who destroyed the shrine? What are we supposed to do now?”

“I think I know where they went.” Ken said.

“To another shrine would be my guess.” Takeru said.

“Another shrine? Why?” Daisuke asked. “They just got through destroying one.”

“There are other shrines.” Takeru explained. “I have read about multiple shrines connected to the angels. This was the only one that I knew the location of.”

“There are three shrines in total, that are connected to the angels, which truly matter.” Ken explained. “It’s obvious that they seek to destroy all of them, if they truly plan to disconnect angels from this world.”

“Well that’s not a good thing.” Miyako said. “For what I have gathered from you two, angels do really have importance for this world.”

“We have to do something.” Takeru seemed worried.

“Okay, let’s think” Daisuke turned to Ken. “Where are the other shrines?”

“The closest one from here is to the north. At the mountains.”

“Wait, that’s quite a trip.” Miyako noted. “We have other things in out lives too. Can you guys just vanish on a road trip to save the world.”

“It’s not a nice thing to do our families.” Iori said. “But this might be too important to pass or even waste time.”

“Yeah, let’s just make some excuse on the way.” Daisuke sounded excited already. “And it’s not like we don’t have phones. We can call our folks and…umh, explain, maybe.”

Other looked at one another. They all felt the responsibility. This felt like something they had to do. In a silent understanding, they all started to walk back towards the road.


End file.
